Rortopia
Veropia was a houseguest in Big Brother 8 & Big Brother 11 Biography Big Brother 8 Bio Vero entered the house with a very casual strategy. He was able to keep safe for the earlier portions of the game and keep on goods with majority of the house. After a failed twist was issued, Vero was fed up and walked from the game as the session was cancelled due to problems. He placed 10th and was overall the fourth evicted from this season. He had no noticeable loyalities. Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? Yeah I really am. People didn’t get to see me PLAY in my previous season because of the cancellation and then the drama surrounding my departure in the 2.0 I want to prove that I’m more than just a walker and that I can play at a high standard. What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? Not the riddle power twist that’s for sure! Nah, twist-wise I’d like to see a MVP type twist. I’m looking forward to seeing the new House design and also how the theme of the season plays out! Will you play differently this time around? Not essentially - I think that I had positioned myself well in my prior season and never had the chance to execute the moves and plans that I was preparing to make. I’m going to create strong social connections and work from there, as Big Brother is a social experiment at its core. Who would you love to return with? I’d love to play with Pheilie because I just feel like she’s a straight shooter and someone I could trust. From other seasons, I’d like to play with Cazo. We always fun for each other in seasons because its normally MSA type people vs me and my friends and it’d be nice to play for the same side for once. Final thoughts? Thanks for casting me and I hope that I could do well and prove to people that I’m a great player, not just some random with snowflake syndrome. Bio Rory later appeared in Big Brother 11 as one of the returning players after his previous short comings. He was placed on Team Yoshi. Rory had a very under the radar strategy whilst also wanting to make major moves. At the very start of the game, he began a rivalry with opposite team member of Team Horror, Emeraldspades. This became a major feud and resulted in many off camera arguments. Both plotted each other's demise but seemed to fail. When Emerald was placed on the block week 3, Rory was one of the few six to vote out Emerald respectfully. Their rivalry was very short lived but resulted in Emerald's allies holding a dislike towards Rory as a person and player. His team failed to win the following week's competitions and he was quickly in danger. Nearly everyone on the opposite side of Emerald's alliances were targeting BIadez but due to a major flip, Rory was instead evicted in a close 6-5 vote. His demise is mostly to blame on Emerald's side flipping. He placed 16th and was the 5th boot overall. Host Opinion Rory was definitely one of my least favorite players in the eight season. I felt he had potential to make it very far in the game and had absolutely zero enemies so far. While I do blame myself for the messiness of the failed twist and cancellation of the session, it was not called for to walk immediately from the game and disrespect countless people in the process. I do not dislike Rory because of this, but rather seem him as a lost cause player in these regards. He was then later on given a chance to return for BB11. This time around I was excited to give Rory a second chance as I felt everyone viable should be given one, regardless of their wrong doings. And he proved to be playing the game strong with targets in mind and a huge strategy. I respect that as it does take guts to hold a public grudge towards another powerful player. I also liked seeing the rivalry between Emerald and Rory. It was entertaining seeing both plot each other's demise and partially succeeding. I do think Rory's downfall was not being in power and the quick flip that resulted in him getting the boot. I wouldn't say he was robbed, just rather unaware of what was going on around him. Good game, Rory. You definitely improved and I respect you for coming back. Best of wishes. Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *He was always a have. *He is the only 10th placer walker. Category:10th Place Category:Walked Players Category:HouseGuests Season 8 Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:16th Place Category:LGBT Houseguests